The Outsiders
by StoryUp
Summary: The Samurai rangers are having an annual party. Antonio and Lauren finds out that they have something in common that the others doesn't. One-Shot. Antonio/Lauren


**Hey, here's a one-shot story about Antonio and Lauren. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Nighlok and Master Xandred had been defeated years ago. Everyone was coming back for the annual party. Emily and Mike got married two months ago while Jayden and Mia were engaged. Kevin fell in love with a girl name Tasha.

As Mia and Jayden were cleaning up the place, Mike and Emily walked into the Shiba House. It was how they remembered it. Nothing has changed. Mike had carried all of the luggages while Emily looking around. They were heading to the kitchen.

Emily turned around to her husband. "You know, you don't have to carry the luggages."

Mike set them down and smiled. "I know. But I'm happy to do it anyway." Emily smiled.

Just then, the former pink samurai ranger came into the room and stirred some food that was still cooking on the stove. Emily and Mike looked over her shoulders and exchange looks. From the last time they could remember, Mia had terrible cooking.

"What'd you got there?" Mike asked, still looking.

Mia turned around with a smile. "Mentor Ji has help me with some of my cooking and I've been improving." She placed a sample of the food in a bowl with two spoons and set it in between Mike and Emily. They tried to hide their disgusted look at the food. They couldn't tell if it was chowder or soup.

Emily, even though haven't seen Mia in the past year, took the first bite out of it. Mike looked at her, waiting for a reaction. But all Emily did was chew it down and swallow which made Mike curious. He didn't want to say anything that could be rude so he tried it himself. He expected it to be nasty. The taste of trash or no flavor would overwhelmed his taste. He didn't know how Lauren loved Mia's cooking. But the unexpected thing happened. Mike liked the food. Mike gave Emily a stare and Emily smiled. He had known if Emily didn't give him that look, he wouldn't have gave it a shot.

"Wow," Mike said, "This is really good."

Mia smiled. She had known it for years that she's not a great cook. But she had to learn to be a good wife to Jayden and learn all the things that he likes to eat.

"I wish I had more," Emily said as Mike finishes the sample.

"You will tonight," Mia said with a smirk.

* * *

Lauren was in her room, sitting on her bed. It had been years since she and the other rangers defeated the evil. She was still thinking on what to do with her life. Lauren had trained all her life to master the sealing symbol and now that he's gone, she's wondering what she should do. Suddenly, she jumped with a knock was heard. She turned to the door and smiled at his little brother.

"You know, our friends are waiting for you to make an appearance," Jayden said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Lauren said, "I'm just so nervous. Remember when I told you that I didn't want to see your friends when I was going."

"Yeah," Jayden said, walking in, "but you came back and I think it's for you to face them."

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I should probably go." She stood up from her bed and walked to the door. But she couldn't go pass it. "You know what," she turns around to Jayden, "I still have some work to finish. I'll come as soon as I'm done." Jayden nodded.

"Only, if you come," Jayden said, "That's what matters." Lauren nodded.

* * *

"Ladies and gentelmen, I have arrived," Antonio said, coming into the house. He saw no one. No one was out there. "Where is everyone?" He started checking around the house. "Hello, Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia. I'm here." Suddenly, he came across the dojo, where they sparred. He heards sounds coming out from it and peaked in to check who was in it. It was Lauren. She was praticing fighting against a dummy. He was intrigued her fighting skills. It had been a long time since he has seen them or even saw her. She looked prettier. But what he didn't know was that Lauren felt his presence. Without looking, she strike the sword, she was praticing with, and it found its way to him. To Antonio's surprise, he ducked and the swords went pass him. "I'm sorry," Antonio said, barging in, "I shouldn't have peaked."

Lauren looked to her side. "I think you should go fing your friends."

"Well, aren't you coming?" Antonio asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No," Lauren answered, "I feel like they don't want me here."

"Oh, that can't be true," Antonio said, "Kevin haven't arrive yet. Mia is probably cooking. Emily wouldn't make you feel like that. She's too kind to let that happen and she wouldn't let Mike treat you like that too."

Lauren smiled. "Thanks Antonio. But I really think you should go."

Antonio grabbed her wrist and stood up. "Oh, no. If I'm going you're going too." Lauren stood up and tried to free herself but his grip was too tight.

"Antonio," Lauren said, grunting, "I think you should let me go."

"No," Antonio said, stopping and looking at her, "I can prove to you that they care about you."

"But..." Lauren said, before being dragged into the kitchen that Antonio would be hoping they find them there. And it was true.

"Hey," Antonio said. Everyone turned to face him and saw Lauren with him.

Emily could see Lauren is fighting to get free from his grasp. "Antonio, what are you doing? Let go of her."

"Lauren doesn't feel like we care about her," Antonio said. Lauren looked at them and stopped fighting.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, we're all friends," Mike said.

Antonio looked at Lauren in the eyes and she gave him a nod to let go of her wrist. After he does, Lauren walked up to them. "I've only felt that when you guys first knew me. You didn't treat me the same. I was an outsider." Lauren's eyes started to get puffy. "It was...a feeling that I was never welcome. I just barged in without you guys knowing, and I-"

"You don't need to finish the rest," Mike interrupted.

Mia and Emily nodded. "We all want you here," Emily said.

"Yeah," Mia said, "I even cooked the first thing you ate in this house since you came back."

Lauren never knew they were all loving to her. The feeling that she was feeling when she felt like an outsider overwhelmed her and made her insecure and not confident. "Wow, thanks." Lauren looked back at Antonio and gave him a smile. Antonio returned it with a nod.

* * *

Later that night, Keven had arrived hours ago with Tasha. Everyone was eating and was having good time.

"I can't believe you guys were power rangers," Tasha said with a grin.

"Oh, believe baby," Antonio said.

"Well, technically Antonio wasn't in the heritage," Kevin said, "but we all agreed for him to join."

"Oh," Tasha said, raising her glass.

Kevin's words made Antonio think about something. He stood up. "Um, excuse me, I'll have to go to the bathroom," he excused himself. Lauren feel like something was off about him.

After they were done eating, Mia and Emily were cleaning up the kitchen while Lauren was roaming the hall for Antonio. She came across the kitchen asked Mia and Emily if they had seen Antonio and they haven't. Lauren walks away and walked outside if he was out there and he was.

Antonio was sitting on the ground looking up at the stars. He felt Lauren's presence behind him. "I never told anyone this," he started speaking.

Lauren came down and stood by him. "What?"

"I always feel left out because I wasn't born into the heritage," Antonio said, looking up at her and then the stars.

"Well, I can relate," Lauren said. She sat down next to him.

"I was never a true samurai," Antonio said, looking at her.

Lauren stared into his eyes, knowing there was more. "What are you thinking?"

Antonio swallowed hard and begin to speak. "I am thinking about the day I found my morpher. What if I didn't tap into that power and become the samurai gold ranger? I wonder what would've change."

"I can tell you one," Lauren said. Antonio stared at her. "If you didn't do what you did today, I would've never find the courage to make an appearance." Antonio smiled. She place her hand on his arms and look up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful."

"I know," Antonio said. He removed her hand and held with his.

Lauren put her head on top of his shoulders and her rest his on hers. "We are the outsiders and yet we can connect."

"It feels great," Antonio said.

"Yeah," Lauren said.

As they stared up at the stars, they never noticed that their friends were watching them...

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this one-shot for you guys. I have been wanting to write one for awhile. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
